sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Marshall Michele
Appearance Marshall wears a black and red striped sweater with black pants that have two zippers on the knees with straps under the hips and a buckle on right ankle. He also wears a pair of black combat boots, black sunglasses and a spiked bracelet on both arms. Hair Color: Grey. Hair Style: Mohawk. Fur Color: Dark Blue. Eye Color: Orange. Height:96 Cm. Weight:112 Lbs. He has a tattoo in the shape of a cross on his chest that was given to him while he was a child when he was in an assassin training camp. Marshall's Family Kokoa: Sister. Marshall's sister and someone who he hasn't seen in a long time. When they were both put into an orphanage. A couple originally wanted to adopt Marshall, but he begged them to take her instead seeing as she was smaller and needed it more than him. Marshall and she have recently found each other and haven't left each other's side since. Lucinda: Wife. Marshall met Lucinda when he saved her from being kidnapped, doing so because his of own painful memories of being taken. Eventually, she found out about his jobs and broke it off. Many months later and after a series of events, Marshall was reunited with her and they got back together, eventually getting married and with a child on the way. Relationships Friends: Royal and Loyal, a pair of twins who were in the same assassination camp as Marshall. Royal and Marshall are almost like brothers and Loyal is like the mom of the trio. Rival: Greed. Someone who was also at the camp. He and Marshall have been competing over targets ever since getting out and it annoys Marshall to no end. Hate: The instructor of the assassination camp and the one who took Marshall away from his adoptive family. Marshall has been tracking him down to get revenge on all of the hardships he's endured since. Abilities Abilities: Marshall has been trained in a wide range of skills, ranging from espionage and stealth to being able to tell when someone is lying. Special Ability: Marshall can convert the air into energy and use it either as a weapon or to power up his own weapons. =Story= Assignments When Marshall was only 2 when his parents were killed by an unknown assassin. So he was sent to an orphanage. Marshall hated it there, but still behaved. Soon enough, he was adopted by a loving couple. They raised him to be sweet and kind, though that didn't last long. One day while walking home from school, Marshall was kidnapped and sent to a junior training camp dealing with training kids to be assassins, thief's, and more. Once he got out of the camp, Marshall was a full fledged assassin. So he spent the next few months getting jobs. His first was a hit on a corrupt mayor: the then mayor of Status Boulevard. Marshall knew it wasn't going to b easy, but he had to do it. He followed the mayor and waited. Soon enough Marshall got his chance. After setting up the shot, Marshall took him out. Knowing his job was done, he prayed for forgiveness. He continued his jobs over the next ten years. But one day he saved a girl from being kidnapped: Lucinda. They fell in love and throughout their relationship, Marshall would sneak away to complete assignments. Lucinda eventually found out and regrettably broke up with him. Marshal's Search for Lucinda Marshall began searching for Lucinda in order to apologize. Along the way he heard about a vampire who took someone matching Lucinda's description. And so Marshall reached the home of said vampire. When he walked in, he saw the vampire drinking something from a bottle. When Marshall went to attack, the vampire put the bottle down and Marshall saw it was green, not red as he had feared that the vampire had killed Lucinda. The vampire introduced himself as Burst and the two began to battle. After a long and hard-fought battle, Lucinda came down and hugged Marshall crying. When Marshall asked what was going on, Burst told him that Lucinda had asked him to help her test someone: Marshall. Lucina explained it was to see if he loved her more than any mission, to which he passed. Marshall thanked Burst and the two went home, their relationship stronger than ever. Weaknesses: Do not bring up his parents or his abduction into the assassin camp. He's also afraid of insects due to an experience at the training camp and he has a fear of worms due to one crawling on him as a kid. Category:Males Category:Mongooses Category:Evil